My Mistress of Time
by CouncilofAkarem
Summary: Missy's story of regeneration to now told from Seb POV. Also, how she created Seb. This IS NOT a seb/missy pairing fanfic. It highlights the friendship between these two characters until the moment of Death in Heaven. doctor/missy eventually
1. Chapter 1: What my Mistress Gave to Me

**The story of Missy from regeneration to the end of series 8, just before the Christmas Special. Also, an explanation of Seb's creation. Seb POV.**

**This IS NOT a seb/missy pairing fanfic. It highlights the friendship between these two characters up until the moment of Death in Heaven.**

**doctor x missy**

**What My Mistress Gave to Me**

"I'm going to give the Doctor an army!" she exclaimed suddenly one evening – well, technically there was no evening in space. It's all just dark, boring stuff. Nothing to see but stars. But let's pretend that, somehow or other, it was evening, yes?

On this particular evening my Mistress was draped in her spinny leather chair, in her usual dazed fashion. Not surprisingly, since she had practically nothing to do. Occasionally she would cry out, "Decimate!" or, if she was irritated with my lack of proper response, "This is BORING!"

That was when my system was in its initial stages, lacking more than the primitive emotions, when the surroundings still seemed new…and, well, bleak. Most of the time, though, she just threw popcorn into her mouth whilst watching her 'boyfriend', the Doctor, zip back and forth across the scattered glass screens with his spiffy companions. He was simply amazing; it was like watching a real T.V show or something. All those thrilling action sequences and suspense kept me at the edge of my seat, if I had a seat. I was literally, brought up watching the Doctor.

Then, to my surprise, my Mistress jumped up abruptly, rousing me from my musings. Well, I was glad and worked my face into a big grin. There wasn't much to do in a computer screen, other than watch and smile and comply with Missy's orders for tea. So it was easy to find oneself distracted and dreaming of what it would be like to have a real seat for once. Especially since the Doctor isn't doing much upon our countless surveillance screens at the moment. He just sat there, really.

In fits of laughter she exclaimed, sweeping gracefully across the console room with her arms outstretched, "Why haven't I thought of it before? Oh, yes! The Doctor should have an army! He needs an army."

She then proceeded to rock around the TARDIS fiddling with the colourful, arrayed modules; the big ones and the small ones. Her mind, like the Doctor's, was fantastic. Even I, with my technological advantage (another way to make 'stuck in a computer screen' sound better on my resume), couldn't bring forth the purpose for each button quite as quickly. My boss's crimson fingernails flew about fluttering back and forth, all around, as if each hand had grown tiny little wings. She was excited; a rare occurrence. The last time she had been so overtaken by passion was when she had finally pieced together my interface.

She created me.

An AI with no body, just an interface.

Although she would never have admitted it, I knew she made me because she needed a companion too. I had memories embedded into my system from when I was very 'young'- so to speak, merely a string of codes with a flat, tin voice. I remembered her struggling to breath and her typing was slow. Pained. Every day, she'd talk, albeit a lot, about her adventures through time and space, her childhood friendship with the Doctor, and the fallout. It was only upon my 'awakening' that I could register colour, and finally realise the haunting beauty of her gleaming vermillion-crimson home planet: Gallifrey.

She told me all about the universe; places she'd been to, people she'd killed and her encounter with Death, literally. Although her past fascinated me, I could not but help but feel, deep down – when I had downloaded all the complex emotions that came later – a sort of… bittersweet sadness. But I learned to cover it up with the wonderful emotions of happiness and excitement which totally overpowered those of sorrow and pity.

Later, upon checking her files, I noticed something: That she had never mentioned the many times when she had tried to conquer Earth... I mean, _failed_ to conquer Earth.

Anyway, now she was standing in front of the monitors again. A flicker. And then an image of a familiar alien popped up on one of the other screens.

Cyberman.

Those formidable creatures were absolutely fascinating. Missy's male forms also had a…nice time hanging out with those guys. I couldn't help but to envy their metallic, solid bodies. They seemed to become even more toned during these few years. Now they just look like Iron Man. Well at least I had emotions, so that was one advantage, probably. Beat that, metal suckers…haha..ha.

"Oh, look at you, my dear," my boss pursed her red lips and caressed the image, "it's time to wake up now."

My Mistress sighed as she silently considered her plan. Her eyebrows were deeply furrowed, and she stared intently at the polished metal creature modelled on the screen. It was going to take a lot of patience. A lot of effort, energy, and most importantly, time. Despite this, the corners of her thin lipped mouth were upturned. Nothing could kill her excitement now.

Me? Oh, I was content to bask all in her anticipation and genius. She was my master after all – or so to speak. She didn't talk or responded in ages after her major epiphany, but I knew what she was thinking in her silence. For it was all she talked about for months and months on end. Rushing in the console room, to which I was confined and rushing out again.

Cybermen army – that was what she was doing.

As I watched, I felt her enthusiasm and madness find hold and flare up once more. There was a new goal in mind. I watched her prance about in the console room. It seemed…fun. If I had legs, the first thing I would do would be to prance.

Then, she talked again. This time she spun around amidst her casual twirling to stare straight at me with her penetrating blue eyes. Nodding she began, "The Cybermen will do quite well, I think. But before we get into it, though, it seems I shall need some more…hands."

I lifted up my digital hands and beamed at her, twinkling my fingers. Holding back my laughter from my own silly joke. Of course, I couldn't do anything but speak. I speak a lot. I'd speak all day if I could. But days don't exist in space.

However, to my utmost surprise, instead of an expected sarcastic grin, she nodded seriously, "Yes and I think I should do it now."

"Wait! What are you going to do?" I asked nervously. I checked my databases to see if there was any detail I missed. But there was nothing. I gulped.

She paced towards the console and placed a hand upon a panel I hadn't seen her use before. My files restricted me from touching them, so I had no clue as to its purpose. Almost sheepishly, whilst stroking the keys, Missy slowly eased out her words, "Well, I had this all worked out a while ago. I was just waiting for the right time…"

Ignoring all my protocols now as I attempted to peer over at what she was concealing. It was all secrets and tricks today. Um, not exciting. She always told me her plans, but today…

"Sorry to um…intrude but…ah…what thing?"

"Oh, you know. You becoming a real human and that. Well, sort of. I mean, you'd still be connected to the computer. You aren't getting away, that's for sure." She was furiously flicking switches and tapping at the keyboard, entering commands in codes I only barely recognised. Such profound computing skills, my Mistress.

"You're…going to turn me into a human?!" Exclaiming a little too loud causing her to glare at me with those…fascinating eyes. But they were sort of freaky too.

"Yep."

Ah. So…she ignored the fact that she had a means to make me 'real' all along _and_ chose not to tell me. She was my boss, what could I say? But the emotion called 'anticipation'… no…'apprehension' flooded my digitalised thoughts.

"Aw," she smiled, "look at you. Don't worry about it, you. It won't hurt a bit."

I smiled back. She pulled.

However during that split second, I felt a sharp twist and tug. The tug was incredibly powerful I was pretty sure my whole brain was going to erupt like those volcanos. No, not those volcanos. Those other ones, where they erupt without warning and blow away half the continent. Those were the scary ones and I felt like those right now. It wasn't going to work, I tried to scream, but nothing erupted from my digitalised vocal chords. Had my functions been pulverised?!

Then. Everything. Stopped.

Even though everything looked the same, something was profoundly different. There were sharp pains ripping all throughout my systems but I could see everything clear as…as day.

"Oh, Seb, look at you!" my Mistress.

As soon as my eyes had adjusted I noticed she was stood in front of me with a proud look upon her piquant features.

"It worked! You made it! Welcome to...reality." She said 'reality' with almost a whisper, giving it a magical quality.

_What?_ I felt a strange sensation crawling up my…my skin? It was tingling and warm as if I would melt. There were things around here, surrounding me and I could…feel. Then something cold touched my left hand. I had one of those – a real one – now too! As I peered down, trying to get the hang of my new field of view, her hand tightened, digging her claw like nails into my raw skin. _Ouch._

"Did you forget? First rule: the Doctor lies and so does the Master."

I had finally noticed she was talking to me directly as another… being…as another entity.

"I'm – I'm alive!" my voice came out quiet, shy...an echo of my former one it seemed but I continued, "I'm real, with hands and feet and why does everything feel so…"

"Don't worry, this whole reality thing is only going to last a few years. I'm only keeping you as companion until then. We all need one of those, to keep us from going… mad! Ha!"

"Well! What are we going to do? Now that you have another pair of hands!" I said, lifting up my two white palms to her. I could feel… blood pulsing through my veins. This was real. I was real.

Then I remembered my promise I made when I stood in the interface. To prance! My legs flew about as I tried to imitate Missy's graceful routine.

"Oh, stop that now. I don't want to decimate you now I've finally got you out."

My brain told my new appendages to stop. Then something else caught my eye. It was a face, a decently younger face than my Mistress'. I lifted one of my hands, the right one, and the one in front of me also did the same. _Ha! Cool!_

"Gee, don't I look young?" I heard her make an annoyed moue. "Oh. Sorry, I had to stare at your face for so long, I thought it was also what mine pretty much looked like. I'm – I'm sorry." I immediately dropped my hand.

Rolling her eyes now, my Mistress glided to the other side of the console – and it seemed so strange that I could finally press the buttons too. A blue button from the section I didn't know about caught my attention. But I quickly yanked my fingers back. Missy smirked. It was sharp upon my new skin, still raw from the transition.

"Now, now, Seb. I don't think you should worry about those anymore. Unlike the Doctor, I've gotten the hang of this thing ages ago. Of course, it took me a little while to get used to it again in – in this body."

She hovered around the console and fiddled some more with the buttons, closing the panel which I had touched. Looking up again, she placed a hand on her hip and shaking her head, she asked, "Oh, dear, dear, dear. Is there anything you need? Since... you know, you were just born. Like..um..two minutes ago."

I could feel the heat rising, and blood rushing through my skin. But something was not right. Everything was so... disorientating. The world outside the monitor... so bright.

I felt something move within my... chest... I checked my database. It was a faint drumming feeling... drums? No, it was a heart. My heart.

"Um. So. I feel kind of sick. Do you – do you have a bag?"

**End of Chapter 1: What My Mistress Gave to Me**

**Oh, thank you so much guys for reading this chapter. This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, I hope you have enjoyed my depiction of Seb.**  
**If there is any continuity errors for the series please be sure to message me and I'll humbly fix it, as I have now become a slave to the internet's scrutiny.**  
**There will definitely be more as I go through to **  
**Where to go in the future? Seb becomes used to being human. Missy gets even more obsessed with the Doctor.**

**Thanks again**  
**Love, love, love**

**by CouncilofAkarem**

**My wonderful and amazing editor/beta readers: Arkoúda Férei and****Alzaški**


	2. Chapter 2: I Love Surprises

**Here is Chapter 2 of my Seb POV of Missy's life before meeting 12th Doctor in Dark Water. I hope you enjoy and please review it if you like. :)**

**My Mistress of Time**

**Chapter 2: I Love Surprises**

During the first few months of my 'awakening', I spent a lot of time re-acquainting myself with the TARDIS and its many rooms. Frankly, since we were floating around in the middle of space, there wasn't much else to do. I mean…I really should be grateful an all…but I was still in the inquisitive stage; easily bored despite finally 'escaping' the dreary life stuck in a computer screen. To my unrefined eyes, in the first hours of my life, it had seemed that the plethora of rooms were never ending.

Another automated door around another corner.

Twisting, winding, turning upside-down even.

However, unlike the Doctor's time machine which I had seen on the screens, most of my Mistress's rooms were in a state of disrepair. There were tangled tubes and broken panels that barely hung on to the low hanging ceiling by the sparking electrical cables. _Hmmm…looked like someone needs a makeover._ And so, I weathered the occasional sparks that flashed from severed connections and grazed my nerves. I jumped at every hiss and zap, and tried to avoid the darkest, unwelcoming rooms of all. My Mistress told me many things, but whatever had happened to her TARDIS between her last regeneration and my creation was never to be spoken about. Although she had never expressly said anything, I felt that this topic was… a little bit of… a taboo.

The darkest, unwelcoming room of all, however, lurked in the very end of one of the long, disorienting hallways. Dense layers of spider webs had obstructed my entering, attaching its sticky, stretchy tendrils upon my face. I hadn't wanted to enter there in the first place.

"What if…there are spiders?" I inquired, my skin started crawling from even mentioning the idea. If the first living creature I'd meet after Missy would be the one I most hated, that would really...be a terrible let-down into life. It would be as if – as if the first thing Missy saw after she regenerated was the Doctor.

The reason for my fear was this: Once a spider had made its nest upon my interface and Missy had pretended not to notice its presence for days on end until, to my great dread, my scope of view was clouded. That was incredibly terrifying, I'd say.

"Well, it would be _funny_ wouldn't it?" she replied in her mocking, coy tone, smiling demurely. _Yes. Hilarious._

My feigned delight faltered after I had finally cleared the nightmare of webs, and I found myself standing on a protruding metal platform, my shoes clanging with every step. This room was entirely black. Empty black. Although I couldn't quite fathom what emptiness really looked like, my built-in engine confirmed that this was pretty much what emptiness would look like.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

I spun around, only just noticing that I had travelled quite a distance through a web-ridden hallway; I could still make out a little light from where my Mistress stood, but I heard her voice quite clearly. Her sing-song lilt would have been cautionary, but for a certain…indifference.

Then, as soon as she had drifted through the hallway and took a step inside, the room came life. Every light source, every panel began to flicker on. One by one, all the dark corners were lit, no darkness left behind. The TARDIS still had its doubts about my existence.

Perhaps, I had tried to converse with it so much when I was just an interface and it wanted revenge. Like me, nevertheless, it would humbly serve its boss at any instant. Right now, the TARDIS was doing a brilliant job at it; I mean, literally, the whole room was blindingly white. Such brightness offered a stark contrast to the sight before my yet unadjusted eyes.

A disappointment.

My mind immediately offered the term. Because in all honesty, it was.

My Mistress's arrival revealed a small rectangular room, encased in alien metal. The only thing of interest about it was an embedded circle upon the floor. Was it Gallifreyan? Yeah, something or rather was carved upon it. My feet were almost touching the edge and I swallowed, but curiosity urged me to cross the line. But that would be against the protocols, now, wouldn't it?

Naturally, all attempts to consider disobeying my Mistress's orders were halted when she pressed a concealed button on the wall behind me.

Beep.

I jumped as the metal on the ground started to ripple. Slowly, the circular ring began to rise, forming shapes. A long tube rose from the centre.

It was another…console? _How odd. _When the metal had finally ceased in motion, I saw what was almost like an exact carbon copy of the main console, save that it was white all over. And there were only four little blue buttons upon the hexagonal platform.

The protruding pillar was also pure white and reached toward the ceiling. Surrounding both of us now were four rippling walls.

Well, this was new.

"Oh, I suppose you're rather curious…hmm? Oh, yes." She glided toward me whilst nodding in shallow pity. Outstretching her limbs above her head, she indicated the entirety of the small room. "I bet you want to know what's aaaalll this about."

Somehow, managing to find my voice again, "Well, yes. This _is_ very…exciting!…and…and a bit confusing."

"Well, confusion is good! Not knowing is good!" She narrowed her eyes and again with her thin-lipped smile, "And why's that, Seb?"

"I…I…don't know?"

"Ha! Good! Because…sometimes not knowing things might save your life." My boss sang, still twirling around the room. "Of course…if you become a big, fat, know-it-all… "

She paused suddenly as we both watched with anticipation as the walls rippling away, revealing a glass storage case and the contents within. Three lights – two green, one red, glowed above their respective containment cells. Oh, yes. They were containment cells, alright.

The Mistress was giggling now and I instinctively felt her shard-eyes upon the back of my head, "Sometimes knowing everything…might just…kill you."

Despite the strangeness of her tone, I paid little attention to what she had said, because my eyes were fixed upon the silver, robotic figure inside the case with the red light.

A Cyberman.

It was kept in pristine condition, perpetually frozen in time. One arm of the emotionless alien was lifted, mid-air, in preparation to delete. I wouldn't have wanted to be around whenever Missy released the time lock, that's for sure.

All in all, the Cyberman was more impressive in real life than as I had seen it before. The dull glow was made even brighter by the TARDIS's lights. Brilliant! It was surreal, just to see an actual Cyberman specimen up close like this. But how did she…

"Oh come on! Don't look so surprised. You really think I've been doing nothing these years apart from watching my Doctor running about from A to B like a giddy aunt? That would be very, very, very nice but not at all practical, is it?"

Her body now leant against the cool, transparent glass, now.

"You see, whilst I released the spiders on you and whilst you were switched off. I was working so, so much, on… I wasn't very sure yet. But now, I am. Oh, oh, my dear, Doctor. Just you wait."

I felt a chill run down my spine - _ooh, that's an interesting feeling__, never had that one before _– as my mind banks immediately began to register the other equally enigmatic beings contained within the two green-lit, boxes:

1\. A Skovox Blitzer, and

2\. A human – Clara Oswin Oswald

These were the gifts my Mistress will eventually present to the Doctor. One on Christmas, the other...later.

Hesitantly, I turned to face my boss again, who seemed to be having the time of her life. Before I could ask her the reason, however, she had already placed a finger on her lips...

"Shhhhhh... now. Don't be that guy."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks so much for reading. Now, now, I understand. The action and adventure sequences will come in Chapter 4 and 5. Chapter 3 will be a bit shorter. And I also intend for them to break into the Karabraxos Bank whilst the 12th Doctor does his thing.**

**So stay tuned for more, Seb and Missy adventures.**

**Love, Love, Love**

**CouncilofAkarem and my fabulously wonderful beta readers and editors: Arkoúda Férei and Alzaški**


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen of Evil

**Chapter 3: The Queen of Evil**

Although my Mistress had yet to begin well-overdue renovations on her dilapidated TARDIS interior, the tremendous library was perfectly intact. Well, minus a few gaping holes in the roof and dangerously hung cabling everywhere. Still, it was flawless. So it was in the library where I would spend most of my…evenings, _once again, evenings don't exist…but let's pretend they do, alright?_

All that information, stored in one, tangible pile. Such interesting smells. I had a nose, too, now; brilliant! To be honest, I was always one for the traditional mediums despite being an AI interface and therefore a hypocrite. Or a pretentious self-loather. Perhaps it was due to the years and years of accumulated desire for the ability to touch. It was painful at first, but I considered it an acceptable price for life. I remembered all the times Missy and I had watched others die for the Doctor. All the times Missy and I watched the Doctor take normal people and fashion them into fighters, weapons, and inevitably die in his name or because of him. And he never looked back. We… well, I, felt rather sad for him. But when my Mistress laughed, cackling and spinning in her chair, I did too, because it seemed…right.

Do you know what _was_particularly sad though?

That time when Amy and Rory just went POOF and disappeared forever. The Angels were a bit mean, weren't they? Just when I was getting quite attached to them. If one must think about it, the Doctor was never _that_ brilliant at his job – you know, the whole saving people and being the 'doctor' thing. Eventually his dangerous lifestyle brings innocent humans and aliens into situations they never would have faced normally, and they are forced to choose, as good people, to die for him and the world. Nevertheless, he always was quite cool when he was adventuring; he displayed such admirable courage, stamina and mental dexterity. So. Awesome.

Well, at least he grew to care so much about his companions that he wasted a century getting over the untimely deaths of his last batch. At that point, everything became incredibly boring for Missy and me. Sometimes I wondered whether it was out of a severe lack of any proper entertainment, thus, that she chose to 'release' me into a human form.

When she finally revealed her projects to me, it was then that I realised she actually required an extra pair of hands.

One Cyberman, huh. That would never be enough to take over the world, let alone build an army! So whatever she wanted me to do, was most definitely related to the alien in the red-lit container.

Every now and then I reflected on the static, metal Skovox Blitzer; even clearer, burning into my mind however, were those dark, glassy eyes of the human, Clara Oswald. With that look of…apprehension frozen on her round, pixie-like face. Unaware of her looming fate. What were my Mistress's plans with that one? Oh, well, I don't quite know, actually. You see, I was only allowed to look at the displays and watch my Mistress prance about in delight in the small room. She laughed, giggled, pleased with herself. Such contagious joy.

The truth was, I…I was…a little bit…anxious. Outside, I could touch things, and things could touch me, too. I could feel pain. That was new. It was better to not know everything, I concluded. And so I never asked her what her plans were. _"Sometimes it might just kill you."_ – my Mistress's vital words were still lingering in my ears.

I did notice that my Mistress had yet to obtain some proper clothes. All she had saved were the frayed one which had once belonged to her former – let's say, manlier – self. When I accidentally entered her wardrobe within the depths of the TARDIS, I saw that she had only had a few tattered jeans, shorts and shirts; all a couple of sizes too large for her. During the few times when she had stopped by other planets, whilst I was caged within the computer screen, she had only managed to gather tatters and strips of alien skin. Turns out, they were not used for clothes but used more like trophies of a recent conquest or something.

"Girls need toys to play with! Well…not like my other selves didn't want toys. But now I've got to look pretty for the boys. I'll have to…accessorise," she had gloated one time and showed me her hand-made lizard-skin bracelet, "How do you like the look of this one, Seb?"

It was bedazzling. The mesmerising mottled green reflected gold off the dim lighting of the console room. It looked haunting and alive.

Her russet/chestnut hair was gaining plenty of length and on most occasions, she tied it with another scrap of alien fur or an unidentifiable elastic material into a bun or a high-ponytail. A few years back, in a moment of mad fury, she hacked the whole thing off, leaving a – sorry, let me check my data, I was never an expert on hairstyles – leaving a shaggy bob. At least once it grew back a bit, she didn't look like a furry messy creature as much, save for when she woke after a particularly rough/distressing night. Ah. Her sleeping habits could be a story on its own. But that's for another day.

In that small precious moment of watching her flit around her secret room, however, I caught a tiny glimpse into what seemed a twisted, malignant part of my Mistress, of the previous Master and of every other incarnation. As I considered this, a name materialised in my memory banks.

Koschei.

Who…who was that? No…which one was that? But as soon as I latched on to it, the pulsar of knowledge speedily retreated into the shadows again. Nevertheless, you didn't need to know her background to conclude that she was the model student for villainy, the epitome of madness and the ultimate Queen of Evil.

Evil. I know, it's not a proper, normal career path one would choose, but…it's rather exciting, yes? The freedom, the escape from the rigid rules of society it provides. Because – as my Mistress had shown me through her impressive recounts on her past dealings with the Doctor – in life, _you_choose your enemies and you change your life however you wish.

Wow. Deep, right?

At least, that was what I understood. That even if my time was limited, I would forever cherish the feeling of…of being alive.

And of the taste of coffee…mmm.

Hanging constantly within the domain of the library, I rapidly began to understand more about life and therefore humanity, due to the abundance of experiential knowledge now accessible to me. In just three weeks, my senses were fully attuned to my strange, new environment. _Sorry to brag. It's not my fault I have better brains than a human._ There were so much to consume, so much information and…food.

Hunger.

The first time I felt hunger, I was delighted. Then it hit me.

Instead of a self-maintaining backup, I had to _feed_myself! What do you think about that? Unbelievable! I felt a little regretful. But let me ask you this: Who could deny the feeling of blood through their veins or the constant drumming, drumming, drumming of the heart? Oh…uh…

Ah, right-ee-oh. Okay. Moving on.

All this reflecting was going on whilst I was enjoying my warm cup of coffee in the library, flipping casually through a 51st Century classic. The last time I had checked, the Mistress was in a vegetative state, spinning in slow circles around and around in her black leather chair again. "Honestly, do something already!" she'd cry suddenly and then fiddle around with her tissue compression eliminator. The Doctor's constant self-loathing and sadness seemed to seep from the large glass screens into the domains of our…of her TARDIS. She was waiting, perhaps…or she was at a scientific roadblock.

From the spider-web-infested state of that 'project room', it was apparent that she hadn't entered it in months or years even. Until I had been a nice little soldier and battered my way through, of course. She hadn't parked the TARDIS on any location ever since I was 'awakened', so I was beginning to anticipate an adventure soon. Wouldn't it be so exciting to go on an adventure like the Doctor?

In the library, I heard something. A whoosh. And then a clatter as the far metal door of the library made way for its boss. I saw her shadowed figure beckon me silently and drift away again. Closing the book, I made my way out into the dimly-lit narrow hallway and caught up with her. _Great! This is it!_

"So. Um. Are we going somewhere?"

"Oh? What made you think that?" she replied in…I couldn't recognise if it was sarcasm or her usual tone.

"Then, uh. Did you need me for someth…?"

"My dear!" she interrupted, her hands grasping mine tightly. Then, looking at me slyly, "Why, we're going to Earth!"

Well, this was definitely unexpected. I tried to subdue my childish sense of excitement by glancing around. We were now stood before the rusty staircase which led up to the main console. A draft seemed to enter through the faulty door which we had just passed through.

"Earth?...Now?"

"Well, yes! Why the heavens not? It's time to rebuild the St. Paul's Cathedral…so." She popped her tongue after the last syllable and then bit her lips, pretending that she had divulged too much. After much time spent in her presence, I knew, in fact, that she was urging me on.

However, preoccupied within my own thoughts, my mouth decided to just blurt out, "Brilliant!"

**Thank you guys again for reading**

**Rule #1: the Doctor lies and the Master does too...but I also do (as I said this chapter would be shorter, it's a few words longer than the last lol…actually it's a few hundred words longer)**

**The adventures will start probably by chapter 5. They don't go to Earth that's for sure...oooh spoilers! Shhhh…sweety**

**Please don't be afraid to review. it helps to make me know if I should go on or not.**

**I love this series and because I'm using Seb, an underdeveloped new character, I can totally make up stuff. Eventually when the next season comes everything probably will have to be in an Alternate Universe. But ah well…**

**However, right now, I'm working hard to make it seem plausible with the episodes of the past seasons and season 8.**

**Ps: Michelle Gomez is coming back for season 9!**

**Love, love, love**

**CouncilofAkarem**

**My wonderfully talented editors: ****Arkoúda Férei and Alzaški**

**PS: the next chapter is pretty big...**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bit of a Detour, is it?

**My Mistress of Time**

**A Doctor Who fanfic in Seb's POV **

**Chapter 4: ****A Bit of a Detour, Is It?**

She had fallen time and time again, but her will to survive was so immense that each time she returned a thousand times stronger, fiercer and madder than before. She let out a spine chilling round of mad laughter, roaring into the brilliant night sky. Yes, she was back. And as ready as ever to conquer the multiverses in the hopes of eradicating the lives she found pitiful. Those who cannot fathom the importance of their short lives deserve nothing better than death. She was alive again, locked and loaded to take on those who had spited her.

No-one can understand the extreme pain from the ripping of millions of muscles when she takes a new form; a new soul with memories of her past selves that gradually fade with every regeneration. No-one can understand the feeling of centuries of lonesomeness. No-one knows the entire universe as well as she… save for one.

He was the only thing that still plagued her fevered mind, burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. The only other Time Lord out there, running through the Universe. Oh, how she craved to run with him again through the red pastures, to chase him until he broke. The memory of their times together upon their home planet had gripped tightly during each regeneration, haemorrhaging the internal system of her already-corrupt brain.

For this one entity, this one person whom she sickly obsessed over, her one true rival… For him, she'd rip holes all across the fragile material of time and space, journey across great distances and blaze through galaxies in order to prove her strength and power. So that one day, she would finally be able to outsmart, outrun and destroy his soul. Even the drumming which had distracted her to the point of almost giving up was now gone, leaving her at last to her dream. Now, all that remained was this…this raggedy man. The Doctor.

_Ooh, such a stirring story, yes? _

All this was what I had managed to gather from the snippets of memory she allowed me to see when I was still within the monitor. She was brilliant in an insane but unique way.

You see, my own life would never measure up to her level of excitement, that's for sure. Everyone has a goal, and Missy's was to destroy the Doctor's morality. Mine? Well, I had come to the conclusion, after my first few weeks of pondering, that my life's purpose was to serve my Mistress.

Yep. That's all.

For she was the one who brought me to life and gave me a body which I could – more or less – call my own. So I decided that I would attempt to make myself indispensable to her, the only person for whom I had at least a little bit of importance so far in my short life. Besides, that was what all human servants, employees – whatever you call them; workers – do, right? It makes them feel wanted. It gave me a purpose.

_Whoops, I'm getting a little carried away here, aren't I? It's the stuffy air of this TARDIS that's making me get all sentimental and nostalgic._

"Wait…" I said when I had finally come to my senses. "Why are we going to Earth, now?"

"Oh pay attention, Seb!" she cried impatiently, flinging her arms in a restless manner, "I told you; we're going to rebuild St. Paul's Cathedral!"

The Cathedral? But…

I raced past her figure to the glass screens upon which the Doctor's TARDIS was clearly visible. It sat atop a cloud-like platform, hidden from civilians by way of a perception filter. A map on another smaller, floating screen displayed a bird's-eye view of the surrounding landscape. Sure enough, there it was: the monumental domed building – well, it was considered rather important to the majority of British people anyway – stood, intact and sturdy as ever. So she hadn't done anything to it…at least that I could see. Registering my state of confusion, my Mistress placed her hand delicately upon my shoulder, turning me towards her.

"What you are looking at, dear, is the fruit of my labour. It's rather impressive isn't it? What good is that computer brain of yours when you can't remember your simple history? The Cathedral burnt down…was destroyed… in the late 17th century, and for once I wasn't there to do it. 'The Great Fire of London' they called it. It's got such a ring to it don't you think?"

"Well. That's a pity. I'd love to have seen it." I chimed.

"Now, now, don't be greedy. Because you see…," in the instant that her index finger made contact with the screen, the image shimmered and changed to a close-up of a building burning down. St. Paul's Cathedral. It was as if it crumbled at her touch. "Because you see, now, it's our turn to fix it aaaaall up..."

"Ah, and um…how do you intend to do that?"

"Well, Sir Christopher Wren – you know, the mathematician known later as the oh-so-great historical architect – commissioned me just a little while ago to 'do my thing'. He was getting really, really desperate…9 whole years of thinking and planning! And still no clue how to clean up a sorry little mess. And, so, of course…I accepted."

We paused a moment, watching the diminishing flames lick gently at the rubble. Frantic humans danced around in panic whilst others attempted feebly to subdue further damage.

"Ah…humans, such insignificant minds. So weak in the face of danger."

A sudden thought entered my head. "Sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, how does this Wren-guy, know who you are, exactly?"

Annoyed at me for distracting her moment of amusement, she turned her jagged gaze to meet mine and answered in childish falsetto. "He doesn't; I just made sure he saw my advertisement in the papers. Well, some future-me did, anyway…Thanks to _me_, now all I have to do is rock up."

Swaying, she drifted off to the console platforms, pressed some buttons and pulled down a few levers, preparing for the main event.

"Wait. So…let me get this straight. You…placed an ad in the papers?" For some odd reason, I felt incredibly amused by this idea.

That my Mistress would even bother to do things conventionally for once, let alone respond to an offer for reconstructing a Cathedral was, to put it lightly, preposterous. My disbelief gradually melted into unrestrained curiosity as I began to consider possible reasons for this peculiar endeavour. _Was she__that__desperate for something to do now?_

Well, why didn't we just travel into the future when the Doctor had found something huge to play with? She had a TARDIS for God's sake. And…what did rebuilding the Cathedral have to do with her plans to create a Cyberman army? Surely the Doctor couldn't care less for an ancient…or not-so-ancient building. Unless…my eyes widened.

The Doctor couldn't care less.

It was the perfect place to hide. No-one would look to it when things went wrong. That being said, I still had no clue what she intended exactly to do with the Cathedral. I would have asked more, but I was pretty sure my quota for asking questions today was up. Zip.

Her thin, red smile stretched like a crack in time. She stretched out her hand and gently stroked the Doctor's cold, two-dimensional face on the monitor that dangled close to the console. Honestly, this room looked like it belonged to a love-sick teen with posters of the favoured celebrity pasted on every wall. "For you, my dear…soon you will have the control and power you have always desired."

_Heavens knows what's she's talking about sometimes._

I watched her flittering fingers rapidly tap the co-ordinates into the main console.

"Victorian London, 1666."

"Uh. Geronimo?"

She pulled the black-handled lever, and a tiny spark said hello. The TARDIS moved smoothly and I had to remind myself that the Doctor's 'vorp vorp' noise was due to the brakes being left on.

Then the TARDIS jerked slightly and stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked around warily, expecting it to begin moving again any second.

With no warning, a strong jet of steam whistled from a loose floorboard behind us, flinging a large, thin sheet of metal over my head. It missed me by a split hair, and shattered into two upon the now-damaged console panel. _Oh. Was it meant to do that?_

"Uh…oh," muttered Missy. I spun around just in time to see her blank face before a monstrous blaze of flames erupted between us. Not particularly exciting, I'd say.

The metal floor of the TARDIS rattled and clanged as spluttering cables smacked against the walls. Doors crashed open all around us and cabinets and drawers flew open, hurling screwdriver parts everywhere. My hands grappled for the nearest handhold and finally grasped tightly onto the neck of the swinging monitor as yet another jet of steam erupted behind Missy this time. She herself was hacking furiously at the keys, trying desperately to stabilise the TARDIS. She would never admit defeat.

Suddenly, my ears pricked to a sound, a roar, that seemed emanate from deep within.

Fire.

The heat flowed up, setting the cables alight and travelling along the line. Edging closer and closer toward my make-shift handhold. Not good. Not good at all.

"I think we have a little bit of a problem, yes?" I shouted at my Mistress who now lay flat on the ground, on the other side of the console. She must have hit her head on something because red fluid flowed down the left side of her forehead. Grunting, she pulled herself towards the lever again. Another jet of steam shot up just as she finally reached the blasted thing. And with a roar she shoved the handle back up into its original position.

A sudden lurch caused me to lose my hold.

Rattling and gas spurt up from the pipes holding the roofing together.

I was flung into a low lying glass screen which shattered under my weight. A searing pain tore through me, stemming from the middle of my back. My head throbbed as I tried to maintain consciousness. Everything in my vision blurred and seemed to slow down. My body was pinned to the ground as darkness slowly settled over my view. _Was this the end?_

_Well, that was rather short-lived, wasn't it? _

When I finally opened my eyes again, I could no longer recognise the console room.

There was an even larger mass of damaged spluttering cables and tangled wires than before, hiding most of the floor. Most of the screens were shattered into millions of tiny pieces upon the blackened floor. I struggled to move my limbs only to realise that one of my foot was dangling dangerously close to a live wire.

_Missy! Where is she?_ I immediately began to scan the surroundings but another flare of pain inundated me when I tried to get up. The floor was freezing cold despite it having burnt patches and random holes everywhere. A safety hazard couldn't get any worse than this, I thought. _How long had I been out?_

Just as I was about to pass out again, I saw her.

It was, in fact, the first time I had ever seen her face twisted into such a confused expression. She was disgruntled; her hair was slightly singed and parts of her skin were peeling off, showing red and black flesh. Pushing herself up and grabbing a corner of what remained of the console, she leaned against it to catch her breath. She looked utterly shocked. Missy had always boasted about how her sense of flying was much superior to that of the Doctor's. Today, however...Well. Let's just say it was even worse than the time her arch-enemy had regenerated...rather violently.

There was light coming despite the shielded windows – the only glass which hadn't shattered. Shielding her eyes from this light, she delicately approached the door and attempted to turn the doorknob. The door didn't budge. It was as if the TARDIS didn't want us to open it. What exactly was beyond it?

My Mistress yanked at the door again, stubbornly. No sooner did she do so, did the door open and salty, green liquid came crashing in, flooding me and my Mistress. As I again struggled to climb to my feet, fighting against the pressure, I peered beyond Missy's figure into the vast ocean beyond. For some reason, as the cool seawater touched my skin, I felt the pain alleviate. In just moments, my scabs and open gashes began to seal. After two minutes, my skin no longer itched or tingled in pain, having fully healed.

_Wow, I just basically regenerated! Awesome!_

"…Amazing stuff this water can do!" I chirped as I bounded to her side, more energetic than usual. It felt as if nothing had happened... ignoring the internal state of the TARDIS, that is.

She didn't reprimand me as she normally did when I spoke at the wrong time. She only stared blankly at the strange surrounding landscape. Actually, there was hardly any land at all to call it a landscape. All there really was to see was the greenish, murky water and the submerged underwater platform the TARDIS had fortunately landed upon. All around us the strange water terrain glistened and shimmered like crystals. The smell, in opposition to the beautiful sight, was profoundly gruesome; it smelt like dead fish, reminding me of the rotten lunch I had eaten a few hours earlier.

Then, I felt, for the first time a different kind of burning upon my skin. It was not the fire that had fried my humanoid skin. It was not painful like a faulty electrical spark. This was new...and exciting.

As I followed my Mistress's gaze to the source of this heat, I immediately understood the reason for her brooding disappointment.

Two suns. _Ooh, this is getting a little bit interesting now._

"Um. Well. This is…I'm sorry to tell you but...my resources are saying…that this is not planet Earth. Nor, as a matter of fact, the 17th Century."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Wow guys, this week had been a hectic one.**

**This was one of the hardest chapters I've done (+probably my friends who edited also suffered a lot) but that's before I realised my next chapter's going to be twice as long and more action is going to happen. So stay excited…I love the next chapter (however it's really rough right now).**

**Thank you for reading and please if you like to read more be sure to leave a review.**

**Love, love, love**

**CouncilofAkarem**

**My fabulously timey-wimey editors who are so, so special to me: **Arkoúda Férei and Alzaški****


	5. Chapter 5: In the Thick of It

**Chapter 5: In the Thick of It**

"Oh come on now you stupid thing. Work!"

As it turned out, the dense green water which had healed my burns did not work on inorganic material. Upon this realisation, I was beyond glad that my Mistress had decided to free me from my monitor before our little…crash land.

As I watched, my Mistress zapped the few parts of the TARDIS that still functioned, bashed at the keys of the damaged console and tugged furiously on the overhanging cables. At last, she threw her hands up and collapsed into her broken leather chair with a grunt.

Sweat slid down my skin in heavy rivulets as I sploshed around my Mistress's dilapidated time machine. It was the first time I had expended so much physical energy since I had left the computer to become a humanoid AI interface – I might actually have been Time Lord-oid, since, you know, they look exactly like humans and everything… I shook away the idea and leaned on a steel pole that had probably once been a handrail. Blinking away the strange patterns in my eyes, I peered into the dimmer interior and found that – where I had not been able to before – I could now see. Dilation of the pupils, I figured.

From the windows, the two white suns of this waterlogged planet, and beat down on my back. They had been at their peaks for hours now, always giving an impression of midday. Everything I touched felt like it had been baked in an oven; when the TARDIS had begun to crash, energy-saving protocols had switched off the sun-shields.

_Ouch, sorry, the metal pole's hot._

Irritation and annoyance grew on both of us like the parasitic moss which was rapidly gathering around the exterior of the TARDIS again. Even I, who would usually find something enlightening about any new situation – admittedly, my major systematic downfall – no longer had the desire to be…well, me. My innately programmed excitement ceased to function as soon as the sun shields were raised, letting the intense light blaze through.

Another grunt escaped from my Mistress and I turned to see her smack her bloodied hands on the useless console. She was so impassioned by her desire to return to Earth, the green and blue planet where the Doctor was currently docked. She was going to plant the seeds which would eventually grow into big, bad, brilliant surprise years and years later. A plan so amazing and personal she had not even divulged much about it to me, her only travelling companion. But now she stood in her singed, oversized hoodie and pants, near-beaten by her miscalculation.

Perhaps she should have just said it. It wasn't going to work.

The TARDIS just wasn't budging. _Obstinate machine._

_Ouch!_ The TARDIS zapped me with one of its supposedly 'dead' wires, so I yanked it. _What are you going to do about that, huh? You're just a broken machine. Look at me! I'm the powerful one, now!_

None of the actual systems were functioning…actually, apart from a tiny monitor which played all the seasons of the Teletubbies back-to-back. The homing device could have at least hurtled us back into space but half of it had been blown off in the impact. Yep, we weren't going to leave this place for a little while just yet; we couldn't even pinpoint our exact location. There was absolutely no clue as to which galaxy, let alone planet, we had found, as the navigational system had been the first system to fail. So far no life had been detected but I couldn't help but feel a certain unease as I attempted remove the stinking moss which had somehow managed to starting creeping inside. Each time I picked away the moss, I looked away and then when I turned back, the moss had grown back thicker. Growing faster and faster each time. Rather… a bit odd, I'd say.

During these dreadful hours, the sentient moss had grown so thick that I had to hack at it with a broken glass shard. When I did so, I felt the calm water stir a little. Something was out there, watching us, waiting for us. I knew it.

I think, at this point, I should tell you a little about the TARDIS. When I first was able to walk around and see its exterior, I was quite surprised. I had always imagined it to look like a cheap knockoff of the Doctor's blue box – it was anything but. It looked like a generic spaceship. Two crumpled wings on each side, a linear main body and a fin at the back. Bits of peeling red paint fell away at my touch, revealing the rusting metal beneath. It was desperately in need of a makeover but the Chameleon circuit was also damaged like the Doctor's. To be brutally honest, it was what a little human boy's Christmas present would look like if it had been stepped on and thrown against a wall repeatedly. Trust me; I know my Christmas presents: Missy had punished me once by installing Christmas catalogues into my system and forced me to read them all before bedtime. I think I talked too much about my desire to go on adventures like the Doctor. So…anyway…the ship was covered in rust and battered like no-one would believe.

Yes, the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, certainly, and after the crash, it was messier on the inside too. Probably what the aftermath of the Time War would looked like, if it had occurred in a TARDIS. Oops, that was a bit insensitive. Sorry. Anyway…

Missy gasped. "Well!" she exclaimed with alarm. I looked to her, and sensing her mental state, moved to peer at her 'hard work' from beside her. The console was still spluttering liquid. Nothing had changed.

Missy straightened her back and placed both hands firmly on her hips. "I don't seem to have any more lipstick!"

_Oh._

Another wave of cool green water slapped forcefully at my ankles and I flinched at the deep cold. You'd expect with all this…this sunlight, the water would absorb a lot of radiation. But, nope.

Inhabiting this planet seemed to mean a constant battle between fire and ice. This was all due to the door refusing to close again after Missy had abused open. The moss and water were slowly filling Missy's spaceship. Eventually, the TARDIS would be overrun by gooey moss or filled to the brim with alien water.

We couldn't hide away into other rooms on the TARDIS, as every other door had its emergency locks engaged and during this confused, quasi-siege mode, the doors worked similarly to a heart valve, allowing things in, but never out. I wondered if Missy's projects were still intact in their containers.

With nothing else to do, I waded outside, where I found my footing upon the sturdy platform and raised my make-shift weapon to cut away at the vines. Again, it had grew much thicker and tougher to hack away.

_Hold on. What was that?_

Uh…something definitely moved in the distant waters. I squinted and shaded my eyes with my free hand. Once the glare from the suns subsided, I could just make out a dark submerged shadow. It was moving… closer and closer… towards us. Hurriedly, I clambered back inside to find my Mistress lounging on her leather chair again. I still couldn't believe that it had survived the battering of time and space and fire. Kind of appropriate for Missy's chair.

I cleared my throat. "Um. There's something coming towards us. Not good?"

"Hmm…it all depends, really."

"Depends?"

"…upon how fast we can get away." Sluggishly, she rolled off the leather chair and swam to the consoles through the shallow pool that the room had become. With a sigh, she pulled at a jammed lever.

Then the TARDIS moved. Not like a slight tilt, it felt like the whole ship had…had turned. And for a split second, we stared at each other, Missy and I, one of us indifferent and the other astonished. She had fixed it! But why hadn't she alerted me when she had finally succeeded? I ran my hands along the bottom of the console and tried another lever. To my sheer relief, the whole ship moved again.

Downwards.

It was as if something was deliberately pulling the TARDIS deeper into the murky ocean, deeper into the unknown.

Missy pushed the lever back into rest position and looking at me with a moue. "Well, isn't that a downer."

_Sorry? Um. What?_

Another yank and I fell backwards, splashing into cold water that was briskly flooding inside now.

"No, no, no! Not this again," I muttered as I furiously tried to work the jammed levers again. But…but this was impossible! There had been a solid platform underneath us just a few minutes ago, when I was outside! I had stood on it. How…could it just give way like that?

_Trap._ My mind had pulled out another fragment of memory from the database. It was a trap.

"Well, I really don't know about you, Seb, but…" Missy sung, somehow at ease.

Already, she was at the TARDIS entrance and with a slight wave of her hand, she pushed herself outside and disappeared.

I thought I heard a muffled bong overhead, of oversized shoes landing on metal.

Water splashed on every surface, rendering everywhere slippery. Getting out was harder than I had first thought. As I tried to climb out, struggling against the strong current, my face was sprayed with putrid water. I spat in disgust. Trying hard not to choke, I closed my eyes and mouth, and braced as yet another wave crashed into the TARDIS.

At last, I tore out of the drowning time machine and clambered my way to the dented roof where my Mistress stood, poised but swaying a little with rhythmic rocking of the TARDIS on the turbulent sea. She was intently surveying the world which had suddenly decided to threaten our lives. When my eyes had fully adjusted to the sudden change in light, I noticed that the black shadow had disappeared.

"Ah, you made it! Hope the little taste at swimming wasn't too rough for you," Missy cried in mock concern, her hands outstretched. "You sink or you swim!"

"Yes. I particularly enjoyed the part where you told me about your plans," I said, unable to hide my distress. This little field trip of ours wasn't getting very fun at all, with all this rocking about. Not quite the 'brilliant' I was expecting.

Another yank. The TARDIS's roof seemed to quiver a bit and then collapse upon itself as strong tendrils of thick moss wrapped around it. Missy's sharp nails dug into my skin as she fought to regain her balance. However, the rocket exterior was beginning to turn upon itself upright and I found myself dangling with one hand grasping onto a large vine. My shoes had lost their grip and were slipping along the wet silver exterior of the TARDIS as I tried to find my footing again, but the other hand still had its – excuse me, it has to be said: rather heavy passenger. Once again I felt pain shoot through my humanoid (or Time Lord-oid) body; this time, localised in my arm region. It didn't feel particularly nice. No…it 'hurt' as if my arm was going to –

Snap!

In a bare amount of time, the suns had dried the vine which held our lives up (yes, lives) and now it snapped within my whitened fist. In a split moment, everything around me moved. Everything was blurring, I was falling...flying? No…falling.

Then, I heard a splash with another soon following as my body made contact with the freezing water. It was sort of…'splat' rather than 'splash' but anyway…There was a slight ringing in my head as I drifted off into a dream-like state. But not for long.

Gah!

My hands furiously battled the 'water', primitively trying to keep me afloat. I was trying to swim, but… God, despite having read so many manuals for swimming, I had completely forgotten to practice. I mean, there was a proper pool in the – now destroyed – TARDIS but it had funky green gunk growing in it. The tiles were all eaten up too. Little did I know that the situation I would end up in would be a thousand times worse. Thus, my mind reminded me that I didn't have any physical experience with swimming; I was trying to swim, but I was drowning.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and greeted the dreadful darkness that came as my legs, arms, head were consumed by the water. Suddenly, something hard touched my face, like a smack. Was it the shadowy beast? Or a Dalek? A water-Dalek?

Ridiculous… I sounded like a daft human…Rory perhaps. My concussion was getting to me. Slap! It struck me again; the offender's touch was warm compared to the water. At last, I could hold my breath no longer, but no matter how hard I tried to find my way up to the surface, my body was sucked deeper and deeper into the unknown depths. This was it, I thought. This was the end. I felt a slight twinge inside and realised I really didn't want to go yet.

"Oh, wake up! You're being such a pain."

As I opened my mouth and involuntarily tried to breathe, I anticipated a choking sensation despite gasping for air. It never came. Because…because I could breathe. I could breathe the water.

I opened my eyes in shock, and saw my adversary's face. Rather human-like, I'd say…a bit pointy on the cheekbones…a little feminine…

Missy!

My Mistress's hands were no longer clasped onto my still-throbbing arm. The surrounding environment was making her hair dance and twirl in adagio. Above us, the two suns a million miles away shone their light on us as we approached the rocky seabed. The water refracted their light, scattering the rays to light up the particles around us, dancing along with Missy's untamed hair too. Rather like…being under a disco ball. There was an image of one of those things in the Christmas magazines which she had installed in my brain as a cruel joke. Truth be told, it was perhaps the only image which had caught my attention, I remember gasping in delight at such glimmering beauty. Only a two-dimensional thing but for some odd reason, I felt incredibly soul-touched by it.

Looking upwards, this view from beneath the green portal which we had uncoordinatedly passed through earlier was shimmering, covering in glowing white lines which twisted to form interesting shapes. I slowly turned upright, testing the movement of this strange water within this brand new playground. It was new, this feeling of having nothing to stand on. I tentatively moved my arms and legs; scared that one little extra movement might put me off-balance. There was no longer a solid ground, no metal floors, no more clanging…just the occasional gentle swish as I turned. Gravity was somehow diminished here.

The interesting shapes and lines were gracefully reflecting upon my Mistress's countenance, and I couldn't help but admire her ability to remain utterly indifferent about our little…well, problem. Although she tried hard not to show it, I knew she was peeved at the diversion of her original plans. The time we spent here and not on earth meant delaying her chance to see the Doctor again. It was something I had learned during my months as a humanoid: that she wanted to surprise the Doctor with an army but more than ever she just wanted to be with him as soon as she could. Their relationship was starting to look like a sadistic war of love which could not be. Romeo and Juliet across space and time. _Now that's something to watch._

Following her piercing gaze, I spotted a gigantic mass of green moss and algae was enclosing what was definitely the silver, damaged body of the TARDIS. Below us, a few meters in the distance from where we floated, tall structures stood imperiously in a large semi-transparent sphere, dimly glowing in the depths of the strange sea. A round yellow core in the middle pulsed brightly. Almost as if there was meant to be a third, smaller sun but its brothers had kicked it out of its rightful position in the sky. This one pulsated rhythmically like a heart.

"Is…Is that a city?" I asked when I had finally found my ability to talk again. My body felt heavy with every step, it was…calming, actually.

"Oh that!" Missy exclaimed, pretending it had just suddenly sprouted out of the ground, "Yes, yes…a city…or a hive…or a conglomeration."

"A conglomeration?"

"Chan believes it so tho."

"Ah. Um, okay."

"I see the TARDIS took your databanks with it when it was dragged into hell. That's a pity, those were what I liked about you," she sighed and pointed to where I was already gawking at, "Those peaked buildings over there, see them? They're are covered in a type of obsidian coral – trademark to Mydronia. It's a tiny planet, home to the Midrocites. An elaborate name for just a stinking stupid planet of squid-like things."

"Squids, well that explains the smell then," I said wrinkling my nose. Down here, the rotten-carcass smell was increasingly harder to ignore.

But she was right; I was no longer connected with the temporary database on which I was developed. I could only access those which were stored in my physical human-like memory, which I have to say was beyond atrocious. Despite this, when she mentioned those squid things – sorry, Midrocites – an image…no a family popped up in my head. They were hideous, with bulging lower lips and a few sharp teeth on a pyramidal main body. The mother – or what passed for the mother – had a ringed tentacle wrapped around her husbands' who had an oily, well-groomed moustache. The three younger ones were dressed similarly in Mydronian baby gowns and stared with their hollow, beady eyes at whoever was taking the picture. But as horrible as it looked, somehow it felt as if they were…happy. Eerie.

Missy slowly twirled through the water with her arms outstretched like a ballerina, "Welcome to planet with the best and freshest seafood in all of space and time."

Oh, that's right, we hadn't had anything since we…inadvertently crashed. So my stomach decided to respond before I could.

I shook my head to forget the, er, happy family, "Well, that's great, I _am_ a bit peckish. Wonder if they have a restaurant? What's on the menu I wonder?"

She paused in mid spin and tiny bubbles gently gathered around her. "Oh Seb, where else can you get service within seconds – if not milliseconds? Where else does the waiter not only serve but is served? Ha! Their speciality? Why, it's themselves! Fleshy, soft bodies, served fresh and ever ready for customers to consume. Born and bred to die at the hands of visiting aliens. You know, if they're that good, maybe this is where I'll spend my date with the Doctor?"

She snorted at the idea. But I frowned – which admittedly was a rare thing, but I frowned because the photo still lingered in my memory. Were they eaten too? Did the customers take the photo before their meal like so many human beings on their smart phones? But if service was so important to this race, why had they attacked?

"Service, huh. So do they include vehicle damage and attempted drowning in the package as well?"

"Wow aren't ya a wee bit cranky today? I'm surprised you're not dead already. Why don't you just cool down…chill out Mr. Grumpy-pants…sit back and enjoy the view!"

I lowered my gaze, checking myself, "Sorry. I have just had a bit of a…surprise. Um. This is all really, sort of…sudden."

"My dear, dear Seb," she sighed, "What did I tell you about surprises. That's what makes it more fun. I love surprises and you know that."

When we finally reached to the dark red seabed, I felt another wave of unease. Clouds of crimson dust particles gathered around our landing feet. Deep red like blood. It was the first time I had touched another 'ground' that wasn't the metallic TARDIS floor, and the craggy rocks littered everywhere made it hard to walk. There was nowhere to go save for the giant domed city – that is, conglomeration. The area which didn't inhabit the large dome was practically never-ending acres of uninspiring nothingness. Whilst we were floating down like sediment, I hadn't spotted any other glowing domes like the one a kilometre or so in front of us either.

The silence was split by my demanding stomach again, reminding me of the vulnerabilities of being alive. Hunger.

"Right. So I guess we're having squid then?" I said, catching up to my Mistress who had wandered further as I considered my situation. She trudged onwards silently, intently staring ahead, and I felt she had forgotten my existence.

Another current pushed us from behind, swaying us slightly, and Missy turned to set her hard gaze on a point somewhere past me.

"Well…," she said, her piercing eyes looking past me, "I think perhaps our food might just come to us."

Grabbing my shoulders, she spun me around with such force so that I felt the dense water press in on my ears. In the distance, small blobs headed towards us, at an impossibly fast speed through the thick water. When they were close enough, I recognised their wriggling appendages and ugly squid torsos as the characteristics of Midrocites. But something wasn't right about them. These were certainly not the amiable, albeit ugly, race I had glimpsed from the photograph.

Their bodies were grotesque and burly. Soldier-like. Held in their mammoth tentacles was an array of harpoon guns and other bulky weapons, shimmering with bright blue electric charge. First line of defence. _Looks like the security on the dinner planet went a bit…overcharged._ They were probably what had attacked us earlier.

Soon we were surrounded. Their bodies were larger than I had first thought, almost my height. Pointing their guns, they glared at us with their hollow black eyes.

"Hello boys! How may I…consume you?" exclaimed my Mistress offering the largest one her hand.

"Excuse me?" the thing asked, obviously baffled at not being the one to start the interrogations.

"How may I consume you?" she asked again, this time forming her lips into a tight smile.

The contrast was absurd, almost hilarious. At first glance it seemed like a confrontation between a monstrous calamari and a starving refugee, but both hid something deeper and more sinister

He opened his swollen lump of a mouth and moving only his lower lip, stated, "Name and intentions."

"I'm Missy."

This short, brisk answer seemed to confuse our freak show of an audience. "Missy?" They voiced in their blubbering way. "Who's Missy? Missy who?", "What's a Missy?", "Humans don't usually come here…Missy is probably a name and they were probably here for –", "Shut up Hargwah!", "Gah! No one ever listens to me! Why am I even doing this job anyway?" "Wait…which one's Missy?" "Who's that, is that a Missy too?"

At last, the large one silenced his comrades, jabbing my ribs with the blunt end of his harpoon.

"Your reason for invasion?"

"Invasion? Um. I don't –"

"Oh…well, you see, Mr. Squid, I'm not quite used to speaking with my lunch!" My Mistress interjected.

Oops. Wrong answer.

Suddenly all their weapons were charged, ready to fire.

"Doctor Donna friends! Uh. The circle must be broken!" I couldn't help but to blurt out, raising my hands. Only to receive a well-deserved kick in the shin from my Mistress.

Ignoring my weak attempt at peace-keeping, the Midrocites stated in low unison, "We will send you to the King."

"Ah the King!" cried Missy, clapping her hands in excitement making sure to grin maniacally at every one of the beasts, "Why, I'd love to have him for lunch! Well...it's always lunch anyway judging from your suns."

They glanced at each other, this time, nervously. For dangerous looking aliens - I still couldn't comprehend the fact they were edible like jelly babies – they seemed to value their morals highly like humans.

"Well," stamping her foot impatiently, lifting up wafts of red dust, "What are you _boys_ dawdling for? SEND ME TO YOU LEADER!"

Then, I felt something gooey and sticky pull my arms backwards sharply. Pain ripping up arms again – my already-injured one felt as though it was half-torn off. _Now, that's new._ Tilting my head around I saw the ugly figure of a Midrocite restraining me while another restrained my Mistress. All the while, she only smiled maliciously at the large squid who had yet to lower his ghastly weapon. It wasn't only the more intellectual aliens who felt uneasy within the presence of this Time Lady.

Missy whistled and said coyly to the alien restraining her, "Oooh. I see. So that's how you want to play it."

**End of Chapter 5: In the Thick of It**

**Ah, I told you this chapter was a...killer. :)**

**Man, it was hard, I was going to even add more, perhaps 2000 more words to this chapter when I realised I couldn't go on like this without a break. So here it is, my chapter 5...my favourite and most mentally straining one. **

**Chapter 6 will be even more exciting, I promise you that! It will be a lot shorter I'm assuming but I'm not sure. **

**I hope I captured Missy well. **

**Love, love, love**

**CouncilofAkarem**

**My wonderful and talented editor: Arkoúda Férei **


	6. A Study in Pink (Clara x Danny short)

**Guys bear with me, chapter 6 is on its way. Every chapter is getting harder and harder to write but I promise you chapter 6 would be the best chapter of all so far.**

**In the mean time, wait for a little a bit and this place will turn into a Clara x Danny adventure...**

**Happens between the end of Kill the Moon and Murder on the Orient Express**

**A Study in Pink**

As soon as the bell rang, Clara Oswin Oswald burst into Danny's classroom exasperated and shocked beyond belief. She had been running as her soft brown hair was tousled and beads of sweat found their place above her upper lip. Danny instinctively offered her a chair on which she slumped. The students were all packing up and getting ready to file out but seeing their English teacher in such a state of agitation made them change their minds on escaping for lunch. Amongst them was Courtney Woods who slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and decided to sit cross-legged upon her table, close enough to hear what Miss Oswald had to say. She always had good stories.

"I can't believe it, Danny! It's happened again…in less than two weeks!" Clara cried when she had at last found her voice.

"What happened again?" asked Danny, still very much confused. His eyes darted around and realised most of his class was still standing inside, wide-eyed and eager to learn an interesting lesson. One that didn't involve too much numbers.

"Wait…don't tell me you don't know. It's been on the news and everything!"

Trying to push a few children outside, he turned and said, "No, you haven't told me the details yet so how can I tell whether or not I know about it?"

"A few days ago…All right you lot out!" Clara ushered and shooed away the rest of the kids, despite their adorable protesting. They have had enough nightmares about algebraic equations already to deal with.

At last when all the pigtails and lunchboxes had been sent on their way, Clara turned around to face Danny whilst locking the classroom door. She let out a long sigh for what came next was going to take a lot of persuasion.

"Okay, Danny. We've a got a problem."

"Okay well why don't you sit down and let's talk about it?" Danny, still assuming his completely calm mentality. He had to deal with many of her 'we've got a problems' in the past two months they'd know each other.

"You know how a few nights ago another teacher, Mrs Tamsin was found in her classroom unconscious?"

"Oh that. Yes, I do…the news said she was overworked."

"Well it turns out just yesterday it happened to another member of staff!"

"That's a horrible, did you know him?" Danny ask, his eyes narrowing as he tried to understand where she was heading with the conversation, "They _were _sent to hospital, weren't they?"

"He was also a teacher, Danny."

"So?"

"How can you not be even a little surprised about it?" Clara was once again returned to her frustrated, controlling self and her brown hair was frizzing up again. It did that whenever she was mad or upset.

"What?" cried Danny in protest, "People get ill all the time."

"Look, Danny, two teachers of Coalhill have fainted…" she paused, deep in thought, "But that's not all, they were both leaving the school premises late at night. Seeing anything weird?

Finally he got it.

"So this is what getting at isn't it?" He stood up from behind his desk and approached Clara who was trying to hide her reddened cheeks by facing the far window. "You think that it's some silly old alien attack on teachers. Look at me Clara. Am I right?"

"No!" she replied to quickly, but looking sheepishly, "...Well, yes I do. But you've got to hear me out!"

"See that's what I'm worried about. You need to get the difference from what's real and what's all in your head."

"Aliens are real!" she raised her voice in frustration, albeit a bit too loudly. Her cheeks were painted in crimson again when she realised how child-like she must have seemed just then in the eyes of her boyfriend. A child who was attempting to explain to her parents that fairies and imaginary friends do exist. But the Doctor wasn't a fairy or a figment of her imagination. The Doctor was real. The Doctor was alien. But now the Doctor wasn't here anymore…

"Yes I know…that Blitzer thing was real, I saw it with my own eyes. But you've got to accept, that not every peculiar occurrence is…out of this world. It's probably just a common cold. If I remember correctly, Mrs Tamsin is much better now."

"She's in a coma."

"Well, yeah, she's not dead –"

"Listen to you 'she's not dead'," Clara paces around impatiently, "What if something is out there waiting in the shadows…waiting for every teacher in this school at night? And what happens when all the teachers are gone, knocked unconscious? What would they do to the children?"

The pixie-faced, brown haired English teacher was becoming impossible. Danny had to do something to calm her down. This was all conjecture, seeing a pattern just from two similar cases.

"Come on, Clara, you just need some to get rest," he said, reaching a hand out to caress her cheeks. Squeezing her shoulder gently, "Perhaps all this…space and travelling around with the Doctor has made you…I don't know…"

"A bit what?" she titled her head slightly, her eyes still round and nostrils flaring. "Gone a bit mad have I? Gosh I don't even know why I'm talking to you….No, no just think, Danny. Two teachers, in a severe state of unconsciousness and what's more…they all have a gash on their necks. God I knew this would all just go over your head!"

Danny couldn't help but let out a good humoured chuckle. "Aliens…now vampires?"

"I don't know," she turned to face him, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that, when you're all serious like that, you even make vampires seem real."

Clara made an annoyed sound but swallowed her increasing anger. It wasn't worth it to flip out at Danny, he didn't know what she had seen. She had only let on a little bit about her adventures or misadventures with…with the Doctor. Although she hadn't seen any first hand, she knew there were many things out there that would make vampires look like cute puppies. But now was not the time to get technical with the newbie, there were many months ahead where she could gradually reveal it all to him. All her brilliant and spin-chilling adventures through time and space.

"Why don't you just call the Doctor and let him sort it out?" Danny blurted out at last. It had been nagging him ever since the night Clara told him about her heated argument.

"You know I still can't face him after…after _that_. I told him to stay away from me. And…I know that was me being stupid, I shouldn't have said all that but…look, I can't just ask him again." She stated, trying to convince herself. And then added, "I bet he won't agree to help anyway."

"You haven't apologised yet have you?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"You are just too stubborn," shaking his head, he spoke under his breath, "Too similar. I bet he's waiting."

"For what?"

"Well, who else? He's waiting for you to call him, Clara. And you miss him. I know what you're like so I'm sure he misses you too."

"How do you know that miss him?"

"It's bloody obvious. You're making up aliens for your own enjoyment, isn't that telling enough?"

Clara turned away from him, allowing her gaze to land upon the wooden utility cupboard. She wasn't making it up, all that travelling around told her something was wrong with her school again. But something wasn't right. Wasn't the Doctor the one who was supposed to attract danger and disaster?

Looking back at Danny, her expression changed to that of her usual, composed self. A small upwards turn even danced on the corners of her mouth.

"You know maybe, just this once, there isn't an alien at all." She lied.

"Exactly, like I said, it's just a severe cold or something…wait really?" he was baffled by her sudden change in resolution.

"Yeah," she reassured him, "It's nothing to worry about."

"You promise?"

Before she could reply, the bell rang again and realising that she was late for her next class she gave Danny a light kiss on the cheek and hurried out.

When Mr Pink had finally gone for his break, Courtney Woods crawled out of her crammed utility cupboard, gulping for fresh air. She then freed herself from the mop which clung to her frizzy black hair.

"Well, that _was_ development indeed," she thought. Brushing the remaining dust out from her uniform, she ran off to English.

**Not edited quick short story...there was more to it before...i might make this a stand alone fanfiction. **


End file.
